Navidad
by Modoroshi
Summary: —Qué vas a entender tú, Suigetsu—susurró ella, haciendo tanta fuerza con los puños que los nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. —Únicamente entiendo que ese tipo era idiota, ¡porque mira que huir de ti sabiendo que después lo vas a moler a golpes! "O él le cortaría por la mitad si se lo encontraba por la calle, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo".


»Naruto** Copyright ©** Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencias: AU

* * *

**Navidad  
»**Modoroshi

* * *

La nieve caía sin prisa, haciendo que las calles y los edificios adquiriesen un ambiente más navideño. La gente más delicada -chicas recién salidas de la peluquería- se cubrían con un paraguas para protegerse de aquel bonito regalo que la Navidad les otorgaba; después estaba el grupo de gente que dejaban que la nieve se les acumulase encima y se colase por las ropas -ese extenso grupo acabaría resfriándose tarde o temprano-, y finalmente estaba el grupo más pequeño: los que se colocaban una chaqueta de cuero con capucha.

Él era miembro del último grupo, porque a su juicio era mejor ir más liviano de peso, además de que si se te antojaba podías quitarte la capucha y pasar a ser miembro del grupo dos. ¡Todo eran ventajas! No entendía por qué sus compañeros le llamaban estúpido...

—¡Otro más!

Suigetsu parpadeó confundido al escuchar aquella voz que conocía. De hecho, podría diferenciarla en medio de un concierto de heavy metal, eso era decir mucho. Dirigió sus ojos violáceos hacia el pequeño puesto de okonomiyaki*, la única figura que encontró fue la de su 'querídisima amiga' Karin.

_Hablando de uno de los reyes de Roma_, pensó con una amplia sonrisa de depredador en sus labios mientras caminaba lentamente y con grandes pasos hacia el puestecillo; típica manera de andar de un niño pequeño, pero era divertido.

—Pensaba que la Navidad era la enemiga número uno para tu figura, Karin, no creí que fuese tu aliada—dijo en tono alegre, sentándose a su lado y desprendiéndose de la capucha que tapaba su burlón rostro. Miró de forma inocente a la pelirroja que paraba de comer en el acto.

—¡¿Qué insinúas con eso, idiota?!—gritó, acomodándose las gafas -su dignidad, si le preguntaban a él- y dando un golpe con la otra mano cerca de su, prácticamente, plato vacío. Los ojos de Suigetsu pasaron lentamente del puño de Karin hacia sus ojos rojos, pensando que no le gustaría recibir un puñetazo el día de Navidad.

—Que si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda—pero claro, sus acciones siempre distaban de demostrar su desagrado ante la idea, más bien parecía que estaba deseando recibir un golpe. Amplió su sonrisa, mostrando la hilera de dientes tan similar a la de un tiburón, y entrecerrando los ojos con picardía—. Es malo ahogar las penas de que te hayan dejado plantada devorando toda la comida que veas.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Suigetsu, confuso, miró de nuevo a la pelirroja a su lado y se sorprendió al verla morderse el labio inferior, con los ojos peligrosamente brillantes y acuosos. Tragó fuerte al ver aquella inesperada reacción, él solamente quería molestarla un poco, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Karin pudiese ser rechazada.

Lo admitía, sentía algo por Karin. Cuando se conocieron le molestaba porque le era divertido ver a aquella pelirroja alterada, pero con el paso de los meses descubrió que disfrutaba más haciéndola sonrojar y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de poder provocarla. No es que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y alguien se le adelantó descaradamente, para nada; simplemente le pareció más acertado dejarle ser feliz con alguien más... ¿normal?, ¿serio?, no tan él.

Porque **él **había causado esa reacción en Karin. Era hiriente sin querer serlo.

—Qué vas a entender tú, Suigetsu—susurró ella, haciendo tanta fuerza con los puños que los nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. Hozuki suspiró pesadamente, no era bueno animando a las personas, era un completo desastre... pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

—Únicamente entiendo que ese tipo era idiota—habló con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Notó la mirada de Karin y entreabriendo los ojos pudo admirar el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas que, aunque tenue, era visible debido a su palidez. Se relamió—. ¡Porque mira que huir de ti sabiendo que después lo vas a moler a golpes!

O él le cortaría por la mitad si se lo encontraba por la calle, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

Miró sonriente a la pelirroja, con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de reunir -que era escasa en su persona- y fingiendo no darse cuenta del creciente enfado de la Uzumaki. Siempre acababa golpeado, pero si era la manera de desahogarse de su querida amiga no pondría resistencia; aunque antes de recibir golpe alguno, quería hacer algo antes.

Se inclinó hacia ella, volviendo a introducir las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra y, al percibir que ella no se alejaba, se armó de valor y besó fugazmente sus labios. Su dicha creció cuando notó que el beso era correspondido, pero antes de que unos finos brazos le abrazasen por el cuello, Suigetsu se irguió, mostrando una sonrisa lasciva que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en la mujer.

—Hasta mañana, Karin, no engordes mucho—se despidió el muy idiota con un claro tono cantarin de burla, sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro que tanto odiaba y que tantas ganas tenía de golpear para borrarla eternamente de su rostro.

La susodicha sonrió, sintiendo que lo que quedaba de aquel día no seria amargo ni solitario, mucho menos lo que le quedaba de vacaciones de Navidad. Con Suigetsu era imposible amargarse o sentirse sola, y lo agradecía. Porque su compañía era justo lo que necesitaba, y sabía que el peliblanco sentía algo por ella -era obvio-. Tal vez esperaría a las próximas navidades para hacérselo decir mediante la fuerza y la intimidación...

Ella no iba a ser la primera en decirlo. Ni loca.

* * *

**(*)**

**Okonomiyaki: **es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. Usualmente es comparado con los omelettes y la pizza, incluso llega a ser llamado pizza japonesa [¿].

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir sobre estos dos decidí escribir esto u.u No imagino a Suigetsu plantándose delante de Karin y diciendo lo que siente por ella, más bien le imagino cuidándola y arropándola en las sombras, sin pretender ser su buen amigo inocente que definitivamente no es ni por asomo [¿]. También puede ser que haya tomado algo en mal estado que me haga delirar y haya salido esto, eso es opinión de cada quien [¿]

Agradezco a todos los que vayan a leer esto de antemano u.u

**P.D.:** Me encanta Suigetsu con chaleco de cuero ;w;


End file.
